In My Heart
by TonyWizard13
Summary: A Story About Loving. Please Read This is My 1st Story and It's Not Finished But I just Needed to do this! R&R Once you've Read it Please Tell Me!  P Pokemon Forever!  D


The Boy Rushed UpStairs to the Room where his Friend is Staying for a While. He Was Eager Because Kouki was his Best Friend in the World along with Hikari. He Peaked in Kouki's Room expecting him to be awake, and he was. So he Opened the Door all the Way.

Hikari's Visit

Narrator: Jun

Kouki: Oh, Good Morning, Jun.

Jun: Good Morning! Seems like a Good day Today!

Kouki: Hmm... Why's That?

I thought He'd Forgotten that Hikari was visiting from her travels, and I was Right.

Jun: Because Fool! Hikari's Visiting from her Travels!

Kouki couldn't help to Chuckle alittle bit.

Jun: What!

Kouki: Nothing. It's Just you and Hikari are Really Close.

Jun: Of Course, I've Been Friends with her for as long as I can Remember... *Thinking Back* Hmph... Good times. Then you Came and The three of us became friends like a family.

Kouki: That Reminds Me, Did you find Hikari a Present yet? I Already Packed Mind.

Kouki Showing off his Present. He Smiled like he always did we he was up to something.

Jun: Oh No! I Totally Forgot! I Need to go find Something Before she Comes!

*Door Knocks*

Jun: Ahh She's Here! Kouki, You need to Stall Her!

Kouki: How am I Suppose to Do that?

Jun: I Don't Know. Just Do it, Please!

I made that Face Like I Always Did when I Wanted something and it totally worked!

Kouki: * He Let out a Small Sigh* Fine. I'm Just Paying you Back for letting Me Stay Here.

He Smiled. Again! I Ran Out of There in a rush.

Jun: Thanks, Buddy.

Kouki Went to go answer the Door.

Hikari: Finally. I Was Starting to Worry. I thought you Guys Weren't home. Anyways I Missed You!

She came In For a Hug. Kouki Blushed.

Kouki: I- I Missed You, Too! I'm Sorry for Keeping you waiting!

Hikari: It's Okay. Better Late than never, Right?

Kouki: R-Right! *Smile*

Hikari: So Where's, Jun?

Kouki thought about this.

Kouki: Oh... He's Just Um... Um... Getting Ready.

Hikari: *Sigh* Well That's Jun for Ya.

They Both Laughed...

Kouki: Well Since He's getting Ready I got Something for You.

He Showed her the Box.

Hikari: Aww... Kouki, You Didn't Have to do that.

He Blushed Kouki: Open it...

Hikari: -Opening the Box- Aww! A Locket with Pictures of you, me, and Jun! That's So Sweet. Thank you *She Blushed*

Kouki: No- No Problems.

She Hugged Him. Right the Minute she Pulled away I Came Downstairs.

Jun: Hi, Hikari.

Hikari: Oh, Hi Jun!

She Ran Over to me and gave me a hug. Then Pulled Away an Punched me in the Stomach.

Hikari: Thats What you Get for Being Late.

Jun: Heh... I Guess I Deserved that. Anyways Kouki's not the Only one who got you a Present! Hey... What's That Around you Neck?

Kouki immediately Jumped Up and Blushed.

Hikari: Oh. It's a Locket. The Present Kouki gave me. *Blushes*

Jun: So that's What he got and wouldn't Tell me. Anyways Here you Go!

Hikari Opened her Present and Her eyes Widened up.

Hikari: Awww... Jun It's the Dress I Saw that time we Went Out!

Jun: Yeah... I know you wanted it, So I Went out to get it... But, I Got to Say... Kouki's Present is Evenly Matched as mine.

Kouki: I Wouldn't Say that...

Hikari: Guys I Don't Know What to Say... *Sniff*

Jun: No Need to Say Anything. You've Always Been there for us and We Just just Wanted to Thank you.

Kouki: And You Didn't Think We've Forgotten Right.

Me and Kouki Exchanged Glances and I Know we were thinking the Same thing... We Both Shouted together...

Jun/Kouki: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Hikari: *Sniff* Thank You. Both of you Guys are the Best Friends a Girl could ever have!

I High-fived Kouki and Hikari gave us Both a Hug.

Jun: Who Wants Cake? I Made it!

Kouki: Me!

Hikari: Me, Too!

I Went into the Kitchen. Cut up three Slices and Went Back.

Jun: Here You Guys are.

Kouki/Hikari: Thank You!

Hikari: Mmmmmm, Wow Jun this Cake is Amazing!

Jun: Thanks. So Now that Your Back Where Are you Going next?

Hikari: I Thigjk Thyat I'um gjoouing to stoahy hecre alitale bfit... *Cough* I'm Sorry, I said, I think that I'm going to stay here alittle bit, If thats okay with you.

Jun: Sure of Course! We Won't Mind!

Hikari: We?

Jun: You Didn't know? I Thought you knew. Kouki Staying with me a Bit to keep me company since My Parents are gone.

Hikari: Oh...

Jun: Don't Worry you Have a Place to sleep...

Kouki: No, it's not that. I Was Wondering if the Three of us could Sleep out here Like were camping, Remember how we use to do that together when we were kids?

Jun: Of Course.

Kouki: Yeah. It'll Be Fun, But What Will We Be Using as a Tent?

Hikari: I Came prepared.

She Pulled Out Blankets...

Kouki/Jun: Blankets?

Hikari: Yep! So you guys want to do it?

Kouki: Ye-Yeah!

Jun: Come On, Kouki! Stop Hesitating!

Hikari: Hmm... I Think it's... Cute. It's funny when guys Hesitate when talking to girls.

Kouki: It's Not that...

Hikari: Don't Worry. So What Should we use so we could see?

Jun: I Don't Really Have anything. All I have is a Lamp.

Hikari: That'll be good enough. So Let's Set up the Tent.

Jun: Huh? Why Now?

Hikari: Because it's 9 o'clock already.

Kouki/Jun: What!

Kouki: It's Already 9 o'clock!

Jun: Wow we've must of been talking alot.

I Looked around the room.

Jun: Where'd Hikari Go.

Hikari: I'm UpStairs Changing! She Shouted

I Look around again.

Jun: Now Wheres Kouki?

Kouki: I'm Upstairs, as well!

Jun: Ahhhh! I'm Left behind, Well I better go change.

Hikari: Are you guys Ready!

Jun: Before we start, what are the Three of us gonna all DO in there?

Kouki: We Could Play Cards

He Brought out a Deck of Cards.

Hikari: Great. Now what Else...?

Jun: We Could play Video Games?

Hikari: Ok. My Turn.

She Ran over to her purse and took out a movie.

Jun: Pokemon Love... Hmmm Seems Boring.

Hikari: Maybe You Have other Movies we Could Watch?

She Said With alittle disappointment in her Eyes. I Looked over at Kouki. He Shrugged like it wouldn't hurt watching this.

Jun: I Do, But I'd Rather Watch this, I mean Love is a One in a Life Time thing, Right?

Hikari: Aww... Thanks, Jun!

She Ran Over a Hugged Me. I Look Over at Kouki, He gave me his Good Job Smile with a Thumbs Up!

Kouki: Alright... Let's Go!

Hikari: Whoa... Since when were you so egar to have a Slumber party? *Giggling*

He instantly went back talking nervously.

Kouki: We-Well Y'Know. It's Been a While Since the three of us Had some Fun together.

She Giggled. I Could tell he was Nervous.

Hikari: Don't worry. She Grabbed Both of our hands... It'll Be Fun!

Kouki: I'm Sure it will be... *Blushes*

Later That Night - Hikari

Hikari: Hey, Kouki... You awake?

Kouki: Yeah, I Couldn't Sleep all Night... Anyways, Whats wrong?

Hikari: Nothing It's Just... Why Do you Always Blush when you talk to Me? I Mean everybody Does it, but it's like your doing it every second.

Kouki: It's Nothing. It's Just it's been a long time since I've seen you and... I Don't Know.

I Took his Hand.

Hikari: Please, Don't Feel Akward When you talk to me...

Kouki: I'm Trying my Best, But everytime you talk to me I Can't Help the feeling that... Nevermind. What I Mean to say is. I'll Try.

I Let go of His Hand

Hikari: I'm Not Saying it's Weird or anything *Blushes*. It's Late Why don't you go to Sleep, if you can.

Kouki: Same goes for you. I Can't Believe Jun's been sleeping this whole time.

I Laughed. He Managed a Smile. We both layed on the floor. Starring at the ceiling.

Kouki: Hikari?

Hikari: Hmm...?

Kouki: I Blush because - I Blush because your Cute. =P *Blushes*

I Almost Jumped Up in Shock...

Hikari: Heh...

I Went Over to Him and Gave a little kiss on his Cheek. We Both Blushed and then went to Sleep.

Next Morning - Jun

Jun: Whoa! Kari, Kouki! You Guys Look horrible! Didn't you sleep last Night?

Kouki: Ah, Hehehe We Couldn't Sleep with your constant Snoring... Just Kidding. We Talked all night, Sorta...

Jun: Really? Interesting...

Hikari: Hehehe, So What's for Breakfast?

Jun: Just Cereal.

Kouki: I'm Gonna Go Change.

Like That He Went Upstairs. Hikari Follwed Him.

Jun: What's Up With those two? Oh Well, I Guess I got some quality time.

With that I Got some Cereal and Turned on the TV.

Hallway-Kouki

Hikari: Kouki?

Kouki: Hikari? What's Up?

Hikari: Kouki I Just Wanted to say, Y'know about last Night.

Kouki: Oh, That. Don't Worry about it.

I Said With some Sadness in my voice.

Hikari: No, It's Just the First Day in along time Spending the Night with you guys was really fun.

I Leaned in Closer, and I Gave Her a Kiss. She Blushed

Hikari: Kouki...

Kouki: That's What you Get for not sleeping well.

Hikari: Well then if were confessing here then.

SHE leadned closer on her tip-toes and Gave Me a Kiss. I Blushed as Well

Hikari: This is your reward for calling me Cute.

She Giggled and Blushed. The Second Kiss was Longer than the First.

Kouki: W-Well we, Um... shouldn't keep Jun Waiting.

Hikari: Your Right.

With that she Headed for the Bathroom.

Kouki: Um... Hikari?

Hikari: Yes, Kouki?

She Turned around with a Bright Smile on her Face.

Kouki: Um... Would You Uh... Would You Like to go out Tonight.

Hikari: Sure!

Kouki: R-Really, That's Great.

She Laughed and then she went into the Bathroom.

Hikari: Yay!

I Went in My Room.

Kouki: Whoa!

Later That Night-Kouki

Jun Came into my Room that evening.

Jun: Hey, Your dressed like you going somewhere with someone tonight.

Kouki: Oh... I'm Taking Hikari Out tonight.

Jun: Finally!

Kouki: What?

Jun: You've been Holding in your Feelings for her and now you let them out... That's good!

He Gave me a Good Thumbs Up.

Kouki: Well it wasn't easy, now You Know why I've been blushing so much.

Jun: Oh, I've always known. Friends Can tell these things.

Kouki: Heh... Anyways Whatcha gonna do when we're gone?

Jun: Oh I'm Just Gonna Let My Pokemon Out, and let them have some fun.

Kouki: Cool. You Wanna Hang out with my Pokemon?

Jun: Yeah, Sure. After all this time I never got to see them.

Kouki: They Prefer their Pokeballs better. They're alittle bit Shy.

I Took My Pokeballs from the NightStand.

Kouki: All Right Every Body Come on Out!

Jun: Whoa! You Got alot of Pokemon!

Kouki: Well... Aheh

Jun: You got Your Monferno, Prof. Rowan Gave you A Pichu, Blastoise, a Wigglytuff, Chikorita, Aipom, Azurill A Gallade and A Munchlax! Awesome!

Kouki: Well Y'know I Caught some Pokemon on my Travels, too.

*Knock Knock*

Hikari: Kouki are you- Ahhh!

Kouki: Hikari! I'm Sorry! I'm Really Sorry!

After I Helped Her Up, I Turned to Aroma, My Chikorita.

Kouki: Aroma...

Hikari: Kouki, It's okay. Wow. I Never knew you had so much Pokemon.

Kouki: Well like I Just Said to Jun, I Caught Alot of Pokemon on my Journey.

I Said as I Hugged My Pichu.

Hikari: Well, Then It's Time to Meet My Pokemon! Every Body; SpotLight!

Her Pokemon Came Out and Jun's Eyes Lid Up.

Jun: Wow! Your Prinplup, A Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, a Togepi, And A Seadra! Sweet! Well Don't Leave Me Out! Come On Out EveryBody!

Me and Hikari Looked at Jun's Pokemon and Smiled.

Kouki: Whoa, Your Torterra, A Lucario, Garchomp, Chatot!

Hikari: A Chansey, and A Noctowl! Cool! Wow... We All have a lot of Pokemon.

Jun/Kouki: Yep.

I Looked At the Clock.

Kouki: My, Look at the Time... Hikari?

Hiakri: Yes, Kouki?

Kouki: Are you Ready to go?

She Smiled Brightly At Me.

Hikari: Of Course!

I automactically Blushed as soon As She Said That.

Kouki: W-Well, I Won't Keep you Waiting.

Jun: Ughh... You two LoveBirds have Some Fun.

He Said As he Pushed Us out the Door. Hikari Put her Arm in Mine.

Kouki: Thanks For Watching our Pokemon.

With That We Walked Away...

On the Walk - Hikari

Kouki Looked Up to the Sky as We Walked

Hikari: Kouki? What's Wrong?

Kouki: Oh, Nothing.

He Said With Sadness in his voice. I decided not to say Anything Else.

Hikari: So...

Kouki: Oh... I Could Tell your bored already.

Hikari: No, I'm Not.

Kouki: Really?

He Had That face that fet like he could make anyone say the truth. Darn It!

Hikari: Ok Maybe, a Little.

He Sighed.

Hikari: AnyWays... Where were you Planning to Take me.

Kouki: No Where Actually. I Was just hoping we could Just take a Moonlight Walk, Just talk, And look at Pokemon.

Hikari: That Sounds Fun. Wow Kouki... You Know How to get a Girl, I Whispered.

Kouki: What?

Hikari: Nothing! Heh...

Kouki: So Where did you Go when you Went Traveling?

Hikari: Oh I Just Went There to Do Contests and Enter the Contest League or Whatever.

Kouki: Cool did you Win?

My Face Darkened

Hikari: No... But all is well.

I Smiled At Him and He Blushed. I Couldn't help Laughing.

Kouki: Don't Worry About Winning. The Whole Reason of Entering Leagues and Doing Contests are just to have Fun with your Pokemon. That's What I Learned After I Lost the Pokemon League.

Hikari: Oh, Kouki...

Kouki: But No Need to Worry as long as we have fun. That's all that matter!

I Smiled. I Saw Something in a Tree and Thought it Was a Berry.

Hikari: Hey Kouki, Since your a Pokemon Researcher and all, do you know what type of Berry this is?

Kouki: Hmm I've Never Seen This Type of Berry be- Wait- That's Not a Berry it's a Mistletoe!

Hikari: Mistletoe! Ahh! Why Would a Mistletoe be on THIS tree?

Kouki: Well This is a Common Tree. It's the One Kids used to play on.

Hikari: Oh. Well...

Kouki Blushed. After a While I Took his Hand and We Walk and Talked.

House-Jun

Jun: Alright you guys Time for Some Pokemon Food!

Pichu: Pichuuuuu...

Blatoise: BLASTOISE!  
>Jun: Wow. You guys are really Hungry...<p>

Once the Pokemon Were Done Eating, I washed their dishes. And We Watched some TV.

Buneary: Bun, Bun! Buneary!

Jun: Hmmm What's Wrong Buneary?

She Pointed to Kouki's Room.

Jun: You Want to go to Kouki's Tempory Room?

I Didn't Want to Sound Mean. Anyways, She Shook her Head.

Jun: Ok Let's Go See.

We Both Went his Room. She Pointed to the NightStand. I Saw Another Pokeball. So I Got Curious.

Jun: Hmph... Let's See who this is.

I Threw the Pokeball and Out Came...

Jun: A Mime Jr!

Mime Jr: Mime?

It Seemed to be confused.

Mime Jr: MIME!

It Said Happily.

Jun: I Wonder Why Kouki Didn't Let you Out. Let's Go Outside.

I heard the Door Slam.

Hikari: Jun, We're Home!

I Came DownStairs. And Mime Jr. Iimmediately Jumped to Him.

Kouki: Mimey? I'm Suprised Your Out

He Said as He Played my her Hands

Mime Jr: Mime... Mime.

Kouki: Oh, I See. So you Got Bored, and Buneary Let you Out. I Told You So.

He Said With a Smile He neeled down to Buneary... I Was Confused.

Kouki: Thank You Buneary, It's Been a While Since she was out.

Buneary: BUN- NEARY!

Jun: Umm... Kouki, Did you just talk to it?

Kouki: Yeah. Why?

Jun: Hello...?

Kouki: Oh... Well As I was in the Lab, Professor Oak from Kanto came to Visit, Professor Rowan. And He taught me how to Understand Pokemon.

Hikari: Wow, That's So Cool. Could you Teach Me How?

Jun: Me, Too.

He Laughed.

Kouki: Ok, First Pick One Pokemon and Call Back the rest.

So We all did what he said. I Picked Lucario. Hikari Picked Prinplup, and Kouki Picked his Mimey.

Kouki: Ok Now Sit in front of them. And Just Relax. Look Into your Pokemon's Eyes and Consentrate.

Hikari Was the First to Speak.

Hikari: Whoa! Prinplup...

Kouki: Good, Hikari. Ok Jun, you Can Do it.

Hiakri: Let's Go, Jun

She Said adding some encouragement. I Could Do it. _Come one Chatot, Speak to me, _I Thought

Chatot: Chatot!

Jun: Yes!

Kouki: Good Job. Ok Let's Reveal what They Said. Mimey Here Said she's Hungry.

He Got Up and Took out some Pokemon Food.

He Said as He got it.

Kouki: Jun How about you?

I Hesistated, It said we Should join a School.

Jun: My Chatot Said we shoud all join the same school.

Kouki: Cool I've Considered Joining a School.

Jun: Really, If we're learning then we won't have any free time with each other to train.

Hikari: Everything Training with you Isn't it?

I Saw her Sigh. Kouki Gave Mimey the Pokemon Food.

Hikari: Well Prinplup Said that We Should Join Contests.

Jun: Showing off Skills... Hmmmmm... Tempting, But...

Kouki: I Actually Want to Try going to school. I Could Learn Way more and Become a Better Researcher.

Jun: Cool, But won't you have to travel again?

Kouki: No. There's a school in town here and I was Thinking of asking you guys to come with me... Do you want to?

Hikari: What's at the School?

Kouki: Just Battle Classes, Contest Examples, Clubs, etc.

Hikari: Did you just say Contests? If that I'm In!

I Thought About the Battle Classes and Decided...

Jun: Sure, If we Can Bring Pokemon to school and Battle then alright!

Five Day's Later- Hikari

Hikari: By Mom, I'm off to school!

Mom: Alright. Dawn Have a Good Day! And I'm Going somewhere later so Go to Jun's House with Him, Okay?

Hikari: Sure, Bye!

At School

We All Gathered up in front of the school 15 minutes early.

Jun: Seems Boring already!

Kouki: Let's Let our Pokemon out So They know what it looks like.

I Was One Step ahead of him. I Took My Pokemon out and Shouted...

Hikari: Alright Guys, Spotlight!

Kouki and Jun Did the Same.

Kouki: Alright Everybody, Time to Shine!

Jun: Let's Go, Go, Go!

Our Pokemon Came out and everybody else was just starring at us, and Smiled.

Kouki: Alright, Guys

Everybody turned their attention to Kouki. _So Smart I Thought. _I Blushed.

Kouki: This is your guy's school as well as ours. So let's treat them well.

A Chorus of Pokemon Voices Shouted Out. A Teahcer Came over.

Teacher: Well Hello there, Kouki...

Kouki Turned arounded, in shocked as soon as he found out who it was.

Kouki: Professor Rowan What are you Doing here?

Prof: Well I'm a Professor Here.

Jun: Really. What Class do you Teach?

Prof: I Teach A Class talking about Trainers starting their journeys. You See, Not all of the Students here have started their journey yet.

I Looked aroung and he was right. There are alot of students that look younger than me.

Prof: Your Speech Was Encouraging. I Could see the Other Students Putting smiles on their Faces. But Students Are Only Allowed to have One Pokemon Out During All Times. So Please put away your Pokemon and just choose one you want to use for the rest of the day.

Kouki: Ok, We UnderStand. Alright Guys Remember what I said.

He Called Back His Pokemon. As Did Me and Jun. Kouki Picked His Mimey. Jun Picked Lucario. I Picked Buneary.

Jun: Alright, Lucario You Ready to get the day Going.

Lucario: Lucario! Lu!

Hikari: What About You, Buneary?

Buneary: Bun- Bun- Buneary!

Kouki: Just Stood There Playing with Mime Jr. and Just Stared at us...

Hikari: What?

He Blushed Instantly

Kouki: N-Nothing. Just Realizing How Cute you Are, When you Talked to Pokemon.

I Suddenly Felt Myself Blush. I just Stood there and Smiled

Hikari: T-Thanks...

The Bell Rang and Prof. Rowan Showed us Our Schedules. I Looked At the Others, and Squeaked.

Hikari: Yay! I Have Like Every Class Period with you guys except 3 and 4

Jun: Well Let's get Going! We Don't Want to Be Late.

Our First Period Was Contest Coordinating Class.

In Class

We Opened the door and Took our seats. The bell won't ring for another 5 minutes so We Talked with each other. I Looked Around and saw some People looking at us.

Kouki: Ok Guys Hold Out your Hands.

Our Pokemon Did as they were said to. Kouki Handed them some Pokemon Food.

Mime, Mime, Mime!; Lucario!; Buneary, Bun! They All said. The Bell Rang.

The Teacher Came In and I Was Shocked. So were the Other Two and Pokemon.

Teacher: Oh Hello, Hikari.

Hikari: Mom!

Mom: Yes, Dawn.

Hikari: But- Why? How?

Man Was I confused! But It Seems so crazy!

Mom: You See Me and The Professor Were friends in the Past and He Offered me this job.

Hikari: Ok.

Mom: Ok Now Class...

Seeing my Mom Teach is So Weird.

Mom: My Name is Ms. Hayashi.

Class: Hello Ms. Hayashi...

Free Period

Jun: Isn't Weird That Your Moms the Teacher for Our First Period?

Hikari: Yep... But Hey I Don't Have to Walk anymore...

Jun: What!

Hikari: Stop Yelling, I Was Joking.

I Giggled At the Thought and Looked Around

Hikari: Hey, Where's Kouki?

Jun: Dunno. He Told me About a Secret spot he found and Said he was going to let his Pokemon Out and Play.

Hikari: Oh, Well that's not fair...Hmph!

To Be Honest, I Actually Wanted to spend more time with Kouki. Then the Bell Rang and Kouki Joined Us.

In Class 2 - Kouki


End file.
